


Solutions

by hawkeing_eta



Series: Definition of Found Family [3]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Eavesdropping, Family, Guilt, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: It would be rude to decline the help that was being offered, but damning to admit they desperately needed it.[Canon Divergence/AU where Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's parents and more involved in his life during his probation]





	1. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, these are all just building the AU so I have a basis for the fics I actually want to write. Which is still a little while away. But I'm enjoying the ride so far.

Even from his room, Akira could heard the sound of something small yet solid land on the table downstairs. When he had gone to his room for the night, he had left his door open just a crack. Hushed conversations between his parents had started to become more and more common ever since the devastating news, ones Akira was not supposed to hear, but eavesdropping had become something of a bad habit. Maybe it was just him being nosy but with how heavy and burdened both Jun and Tatsuya had grown Akira couldn't sit back.

He had tried to preoccupy his time with old hobbies to get back into what could feel like a normal life again, but that looming guilt and directionless anger alongside his worry over his parents were all chaining him down. Tatsuya lost his job because of him. If Jun doesn't get back soon, he might be at risk also.

The TV was looping background music from a video game and the character on screen was idly standing by. Akira's hands were almost limp as they held on to the controller.

“No good?” It was muffled but Akira could hear Tatsuya from downstairs. If he focused, he could hear Jun's defeated sigh in response. They must have been sitting around the kitchen table.

“No... Every person I've talked to tells me the same thing. It's either too last minute or they flat out decline.”

“...I've been getting the same.”

A lull in the conversation caused silence to settle around the house and Akira took the opportunity to quietly set the controller down and move towards the open door. There was a creaky spot in the floor he had known about since he had moved in, and mindfully crawling over it, he settled himself besides the door frame. The silence felt too consuming, and it was hard to ignore the thought that this was all his fault. The guilt was just the initial spark, never lasting long enough as it was always consumed by his own frustration and anger.

He was never supposed to know about these conversations, never supposed to know how much his parents were struggling to piece everything back together, but this was his life. Akira had a right to know and he'd claim it however he could. He'd apologize later if it came to it.

There was a small thud and a controlled breath.

“No one wants to rent a place to someone with a criminal record,” Jun's voice was so soft and subdued Akira almost missed it. It was an admittance no one wanted to acknowledge but became unavoidable. Akira knew Jun was right, and this was a problem outside of his scope. He wasn't sure how to help, or if he even could. Something flared up in his chest again and Akira pulled his legs up a little closer to himself.

“There has to be someone,” Tatsuya was obviously trying to reassure, but Akira had his doubts on how well it went over as Jun seemed to have remained silent. The background music from his game was still playing and Akira hoped it was at least loud enough that the house wasn't too quiet. There was always a bit of thrill involved when he did these sorts of things, like when he used to listen in on birthday surprises or Golden Week trip plans. This wasn't like that. This just felt hollow.

“Why did they have to fire you?” Even from his room, Akira could hear the pity and empathy dripping from Jun's hushed rhetorical question. It struck a chord in his heart and he could only imagine how hard it had hit Tatsuya.

“C'mon,” Tatsuya finally spoke, “Let's just... go to bed. We can try again tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Jun hadn't sounded very convinced, yet Akira knew him well enough to know he wanted to believe. He wanted something to hold out for. Tatsuya always had seemed to be a good influence for him.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Akira quickly crawled back to his previous spot on the floor, careful of the creaky spot, and grabbed his controller before either of his parents could see where had been sitting. A sudden door closing would have tipped them off.

He could hear them approach and it was Tatsuya who paused to softly knock next to the cracked bedroom door.

“Goodnight, Akira.”

“Night, Dad.” Akira kept his eyes focused on the TV until he heard the door to his parents room close for the night.

None of this was meant to happen to his parents and Akira wished there was more he could do, because this wasn't fair and it had never been fair since the incident. All he could do was sit quietly and accept what fate had decided for him—and maybe that was the grain of truth that infuriated him the most.

Akira had gone to bed with a racing mind and he wondered if this chance to continue his education at a new school would be squandered over something so petty. Why were so many adults like that?

 

“So, how much longer until you give up on that old thing?”

Tatsuya sighed exasperated, and looked over to Akira who had perched himself up on the nearby fence. Akira had been watching his dad attempt to get that ancient motorcycle of his running again. Maybe it was more of a sentimental thing since his other bike worked perfectly fine, though as Akira recalled he doesn't remember seeing Tatsuya put this level of care into it.

“Hmm... Maybe when you stop giving me sass,” Tatsuya deadpanned.

“Ah,” Akira grew serious, “An endless effort, then. I see.”

There was a beat of silence between the two of them, staring the other down, before Tatsuya broke first and chuckled. Akira smiled soon after. It was good to see Tatsuya smile and despite all the hardships the family was facing, it would always be good to know he could still laugh.

But as Tatsuya went back to examining the fuel line, Akira couldn't hold onto that smile and that hollow feeling settled back in his gut. They hadn't talked about Tatsuya losing his job outside of the initial news. Jun had spoken with him about it and Akira could hear the sympathy and care in Jun's voice when he had eavesdropped on that particular conversation. Tatsuya had been beating himself up over it.

Akira had fumed when he found out. He heard about the threats, all the excuses they had thrown at his dad to justify letting one of their most loyal officers go. It was all bullshit. The selfish part of him had wanted to see his dad fight back more. Make a scene. The day he came home, Akira could see it in his eyes. Oh, Tatsuya had wanted to. The logical part of Akira's mind told him it was for the best. Still, he didn't deserve this.

“Would you get off the fence before you fall?”

“Huh?” He had almost missed that, too lost in his own thoughts. Tatsuya had started staring at him in that knowing way of his and it started setting off little warning bells. “Fall? You mean like this?” And Akira let himself fall backwards. The sound of Tastsuya scrambling to stand made Akira laugh as he hung from the other side of the fence, hands gripped tight to the edge, legs dangling out in front of him. Their neighbor's house looked interesting upside down.

He let go and landed with a soft thud, and he could hear Tatsuya grumble to himself. Though as Akira stood and hoisted himself back over the fence, he saw Tatsuya trying not to laugh, running a hand down his face. Crisis averted.

“Akira,” as though on cue, Jun had walked up the short driveway. He wasn't even looking at either of them, but going over the mail in his hands. There was an unfamiliar woman following close behind though Tatsuya's soft expression suggested he knew her. “You know the neighbors don't like it when you hang from their fence like that.” Jun was examining a package and had obviously not been perturbed by Akira's antics in the least.

“I'm sorry. I'll never do it again.”

Jun only raised a brow at Akira, before smiling and handing the package off to him.

“Looks like your new uniforms came in. Try them on later to make sure they fit.”

Akira made a small hum in agreement, though he was soon looking back to the small woman in the pastel jacket and low bun patiently standing behind Jun. She looked like she worked out regularly, Akira noted, but the most striking thing about her was the sweet, sincere smile she had been giving everyone. Most smiles directed at him and his family were strained: polite for the sake for being polite. Akira tucked the package under his arm and leaned back against the fence.

“You have a lovely family, Suou,” she finally said. A faint, embarrassed flush dusted Tatsuya's cheeks and Akira fought off a grin. Oh, he liked her already.

“Thank you. Ah. Jun, Akira. This is Takeuchi Kazuyo. We would occasionally patrol together.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion,” she bowed politely.

“We're not at the station. You can relax,” Tatsuya said with an easy smile, slipping his hands into the pockets of his dirty jeans.

“If you say so,” Takeuchi's shoulders slouched into a much more natural and casual stance, like a switched at been flipped. It almost made Akira laugh.

“Would you like something to drink?” Jun offered.

“No. Thank you, though. I just wanted to stop by and check in on Suou. The station hasn't been the same since he left.” She was smiling, but there was an undeniable mournful quality to it. Takeuchi looked up to Akira as she attempted to brighten her smile. “So! You must be Akira-kun. Suou has told me quite a lot about you.” A sly twinkle shined in her eyes and Akira appreciated the effort she made to lighten the mood.

“I'm quite the problem child.”

It caught Takeuchi off guard and she blurted out a short laugh, quickly trying to cover it up. Tatsuya and Jun both just sighed.

“You can't be all that bad,” she said, composing herself with a cheerful smile. She glanced at the box underneath Akira's arm and gestured to it, “Looks like you'll be going back to school soon? That's good!”

“Ah. Yeah.” Akira's other hand came up to twist some of his hair. If he was honest, small talk was never a strong suit for him, so the conversation earnestly turning toward him threw him a little.

“We managed to find a prep school who would accept the transfer,” Jun helpfully answered for him, “It's in Aoyama-Itchome.”

“All the way in Tokyo?” That seemed to honestly surprise Takeuchi, “That's quite the trip. Though, I do have some family out there and they say there are some great schools in the neighborhood. And it's Tokyo,” she shrugged casually, half smile on her face, “I'm sure there's plenty of dorms or something you can stay in for the time.”

The atmosphere shifted so suddenly, growing heavy with the silence from the three of them. Akira wasn't sure how to respond to it. He wasn't supposed to know yet that his parents had yet to find a place for him to stay but he couldn't lie about it for them either.

Takeuchi's smile had started to falter the longer the silence stretched for.

“We're working on it,” Tatsuya finally answered. The realization seemed to have hit her when Takeuchi looked over to him. Her mouth hung open slightly, sorting through what she wanted to say but she seemed to be at a loss. Something seemed to have come to her mind and she steeled herself. She turned to Jun.

“If it isn't too bold of me, I think I will take you up on that offer for something to drink.”

Jun seemed surprised, and glanced over to Tatsuya who had a stern face growing. Jun looked back to Takeuchi and nodded with only a trace of hesitance.

“Of course. Please, come inside.” Jun headed in, and Takeuchi followed close behind. Tatsuya hadn't moved yet, still watching the front door, and Akira could see the worry behind those stern eyes. He looked conflicted. Like he was nervous over what the woman wanted to say. Akira isn't sure exactly what he's worried about, but he could admit he doesn't know this woman. Tatsuya had known her for quiet some time. Akira watched as his had pulled out his lighter and flicked it open and closed at his side with a soft click.

“Akira, could you go up to your room for a while?”

“No.”

Their eyes met and it was obvious Tatsuya hadn't expected such a blatant refusal. Akira teased and toed the line, but he was a good kid. He doesn't usually talk back. Tatsuya's shoulders dropped just enough to be noticeable.

“Akira. Please. Not now.”

“I already know.”

Akira hadn't backed down. His parents were running themselves ragged and he couldn't just sit by and let them do so. This should be his problem to deal with. They shouldn't have gotten dragged into his mess like this.

“Of course you do...” Tatsuya relented with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

Akira slipped his hand into his pocket, watching Tatsuya patiently. He had relented, but Akira hadn't won quite yet. Tatsuya was a waiting game.

“How much do you know?”

“That no one wants to rent to a criminal and those that might look my way are asking for a ludicrous amount of money.”

The blunt, brutal honesty made Tatsuya wince. He knew he wasn't wrong.

“You shouldn't have lost your job. We shouldn't even be in this situation to begin with.”

Tatsuya sighed again and looked off to the side, seeming like he was contemplating his next words. Maybe Akira had pushed a little too hard and said one too many things, but this was all just a little too much. He had to do something.

“Let's just go inside. See what she wants,” Tatsuya quietly said, and ushering Akira inside with him. Akira nodded and followed after, Tatsuya giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

As they come inside, Takeuchi was pacing around the table talking at almost a frantic pace with someone on her phone. Jun was just sitting at the table, watching with fascination at the sight. When he finally noticed Tatsuya and Akira come in, he simply gave both of them a shrug.

“Just a second, okay? Okay. Yeah. One second—” Finally seeming to get a break from the conversation, Takeuchi pressed her phone to her shoulder and looked to Tatsuya. Only a brief moment did she look a little sheepish, but the determination to keep going broke through. “I might be able to find a place for Akira-kun to stay.”

“Takeuchi, you don't have to do that.”

“Suou, please.” Any hesitance she seemed to have was completely gone then as she held herself tall. Akira finally saw that officer in her. “Let me do this for you. I owe so much to you. Not to mention I need to make up for my negligence when I was looking into your son's case.”

“You know I'm not mad about that—”

“But _I_ am!” The outburst quieted him. “Everyone else just accepted what had happened despite all the evidence that something was very wrong. And in the end I was no better! You know how important this job is to me and when it got threatened, I got scared. I was selfish. But a cop shouldn't back down like I did when there's clearly an injustice.” Her intense eyes glanced over to Akira and he can feel the pity. It felt a little unsettling. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hand tightening around her phone. When she looked at Tatsuya, she was pleading.

“I failed you. And this is my opportunity to make up for it. Let me at least try.”

Tatsuya had just ended up staring at the woman for what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time. Jun watched, quiet and even Akira wasn't sure what he's thinking. After so long of fending for themselves, when an opportunity was being offered on a silver platter none of them knew what to do with it. It would be rude to decline, but damning to admit they needed it.

Tatsuya finally nodded, and Takeuchi smiled so genuinely, as though _he_ was the one doing her a huge favor.

“Thank you.” She went back to her phone, picking the conversation up like it had never paused in the first place. Akira could guess it was probably her mother with how easily the back and forth went and the roundabout conversation. Offhandedly, he wished he could hear this in different circumstances. Other people's family dynamics were always fascinating.

Jun had started watching Tatsuya carefully and after they shared a look that Akira was pretty sure he'd never fully understand, seemed to settle whatever matter had bothered him. Akira liked to think he was good at reading either of his dads but even he could admit there was something between them that he would never even get close to. It was a whole other level. Both he and Jun ended up watching Takeuchi's pacing.

“I'll, ah...” Akira cleared his throat, “I'll make some tea.”

 

It was close to an hour before Takeuchi could make any headway. The sound of her mother's voice was still fairly prominent despite only coming from a phone across the table though Akira still couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Jun had dug out some scrap paper and a pen for the woman to write on and a small pile of scribbled and discarded notes had started piling up. She was diligent, Akira could give her that.

Both of his parents had been rather quiet throughout the whole thing. Akira wasn't sure what exactly was going through either of their minds, but Takeuchi was being excessively kind to be working like this for them. When he looked up to Tatsuya, arms crossed and leaning against the table, that crease in his brow belied the calm facade he had tried keeping up this entire time. He was restless.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, I can wait.” Sighing loudly, Takeuchi slumped down into her chair, her head lulling back. She pressed her phone back against her shoulder as he looked over to everyone with an apologetic look. “I'm sorry I'm taking up so much of your time.”

“Don't worry about it. Honestly, we should be the one's apologizing,” Jun responded. His hands were wrapped around the cup of tea Akira had made a while ago. Akira had made a fresh batch and as he tapped his blunt nails against his own warm up, he was pretty sure Jun's and Takeuchi's were cold by now.

“Caught her while was out getting coffee with Big Sis. They should just be a moment.” Takeuchi shuffled some of the paper scraps around, looking over the most recent one she had been scribbling on only to scratch something off. It was all trial and error at this point, and a bit of luck. Akira didn't mind a bit of a gamble if it was just his own luck on the line, but this was starting to get stressful.

“You said the Aoyama-Itchome neighborhood, right?” She asked still looking over some of her notes.

“Yeah,” Tatsuya nodded.

“I have family near there, but their places are either too small or too crowded to take someone in. Big family.” A fond smile spread as she spoke, tapping the pen in her hand against the paper she was still looking over. There were a lot of phone numbers, most scratched out at this point. “They know the area pretty well so I was hoping they might be able to find someone who'd be willing to rent a place out for a year, but it seems we're running into the same problem.”

It wasn't surprising. Akira looked down at the cup in his hands, finger running over a chip in the rim. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jun solemnly nod his head.

Takeuchi seemed to hear someone on her phone trying to get her attention back, and pressed the phone back to her ear with a quick, apologetic gesture. Her back and forth with her mother was so natural and it was still a little surreal to see the woman like this compared to how she introduced herself. Akira couldn't imagine himself or either of his parents to be like that. It was interesting.

The pen in her hand paused and Takeuchi suddenly sat up straight, her eyes wide. Everyone's breath seemed to catch.

“Wait, he said what? Wait wait wait hold on—” she scrambled for her piece of paper again and frantically started writing. It looked like chicken scratch. “What was the name again? No no no _his_ name.” When her pen stopped, she finally sat up and ran a hand over her hair with such a triumphant shine in her eyes. It was infectious and Akira couldn't help but start to feel a little bit hopeful himself. Jun and Tatsuya were both staring with baited breath, Jun's hand gripping tight to his left wrist.

It took much longer than anyone wanted for Takeuchi to end the call, thanking her mother while still actively trying to hand up.

The phone was practically thrown to the tabletop when the call finally ended and the three of them just stared.

“...No promises.” Takeuchi started, holding her hands up in front of her defensively. She held out the note she had hastily scribbled on for someone to take; Jun responded first and looked over the name and number. “He overheard our conversation and apparently told my mother he might be willing to help out.”

The wave of relief that washed over Jun seemed to fill the entire room. His shoulders dropped like the string holding him up and taut had been cut and he ran a hand through his hair, moving it out his eye. It was his smile that struck at Akira's heart the most, though. It was so genuine. Tatsuya seemed to have felt the same if the way he was staring said anything.

“I can't promise anything,” Takeuchi stated again, “He wants to speak with you first. But this could be the opportunity you're looking for.”

“Takeuchi, this is...” Jun was still fixated on the scrap paper, shaking his head but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes that hadn't been in for far too long. Akira's hands tightened on the tabletop with nervous energy. They had received nothing but bad fortune ever since the incident, yet here were a few people willing to stick their necks out for them. Jun smiled up at her, “I don't know how to thank you.”

“Honestly, don't worry about it,” Takeuchi glanced away, bashful. She soon turned to the other man, “Suou is a great guy. With a wonderful family. You don't deserve this.” She grew earnest as she looked back to Akira, “This is the least I could do for you all. I'll pray that it works out.”

“Excuse me,” Jun muttered as he stood, already taking his phone out and dialing the number she had given him. The front door closed behind him as someone on the other line seemed to have answered.

Akira was still processing the string of events that had just happened and held onto his cup again, just to give him something to anchor himself. This woman, who he had never met before, put more effort into his and his family's well-being in an hour than anyone else had since his arrest. There was a dark, paranoid voice in the back of his mind wondering what she could have wanted out of this. But her smile, and her shining eyes... Maybe she was just a good person. There had to still be people out there like that. He wanted to think so.

The table gently jostled as Tatsuya stood and it doesn't get past Akira that his eyes were starting to shine, too. Takeuchi also stood.

“Thank you.” There was such sincerity in Tatsuya's voice, almost vulnerable. Akira wasn't sure what to do with himself. “You didn't have to do this for us.”

“Yeah,” she tucked some stray hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her low bun, “I did. I'm not going to let myself back down again.”

Akira wondered why there couldn't be more people like her.

 


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – おまけ

The women were still chattering away as they leave, the bell softly chiming as the door closed behind them, and Sojiro started to think he needed a cigarette.

That was none of his business. What was he thinking, butting in like that? But they had been sitting for over an hour, both on their phones trying to find an apartment or just a place to stay. They looked so intent, like it wasn't just for them.

The customer service side of him was what had prompted him to ask in the first place. He wasn't expecting such a pitiful answer.

Sojiro opened the front door and flipped the sign to say the cafe was closed—just for a moment. That cigarette sounded nice right then. Just as he lit one, the bright yellow phone on his counter began to ring. Smoke curled around him and he watched it go off a few times. They were serious. Huh.

Taking a slow drag of his cigarette, Sojiro finally stepped forward and picked the old receiver up.

“LeBlanc.”

“Hello. Is this Sakura-san?” The voice on the other line wasn't quite what he had expected. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he expected, but certainly not this gentle yet firm tone. This wasn't some delinquent's parent who was putting up with some bad behavior.

“Yeah, it is. I take it you're the guy those women were talking about?” He was still not sure what possessed him to say anything.

“That's correct. My name is Kurosu Jun and I have been trying to find a place for my son to stay while he attends school in a nearby neighborhood.”

“Why not just get a dorm?” He already knew the answer to that question. Those women had told him the gist. The kid's record had been stained and no one was willing to rent out to a delinquent. There was silence on the other end and Sojiro could tell this man knew he was just prodding a sore wound. Maybe he was being a little rude, but criminal records were a big deal and not something he was going to take lightly.

“I wouldn't be inquiring about a stranger housing my son for a year if that were simply an option.”

There was anger in that gentle voice, though with his prodding Sojiro had expected it. He supposed he wanted to hear it.

“Fair enough. So,” Sojiro leaned back onto his counter, tapping some ash off the tip of his cigarette into an ashtray. “The kid needs a place to stay for a year?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) and I'm still crying about Persona.  
> Also on [tumblr](http://hawkeing-eta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
